Soaked to the Bones
by TwelfthofMay
Summary: The Marauders visit Hogsmeade in the rain. Short. Fluffy.


Author's Note: The Marauders are copyright their respected owners. Short. Fluffy. It's cute. I liked it.

* * *

James tried to hold the umbrella upright, but an elbow was in his stomach and fingernails were digging into his shoulder.

"Move over! I'm soaked to me bones!"

"Oh suck it up, mate."

"My socks are all soaked! My shoes are squishin'!"

The rain was spilling from the ominous gray clouds in great sheets that bounced off the gold and crimson umbrella that James Potter held in his hands. The noise underneath it was deafening as the fat, heavy raindrops pummeled the thin canvas.

James was pulling the umbrella out from over people, so Remus tore it out of his hands, "You aren't being fair, Mr. Prongs!"

Sirius pushed James out into the rain and cackled with laughter.

"Me hair is messed up!" whined James. He ran both hands through his messy raven hair and gave it a tousled, scruffy look, which wasn't different at all from what it had just been.

"Poor Prongs!" cooed Sirius. He ran his hand down James' hair, pushing it flat.

James bit his lip and hurriedly mused his hair, "Sirius! What if Lily sees me?!"

"Pity she sees you with your hair down," Sirius brought a hand to his forehead dramatically. He rolled his eyes at Remus, who grinned.

It wasn't a very sizeable umbrella so the Marauders had to squish themselves together to fit underneath it. Remus had to adjust the umbrella's position every so often. Sirius was shifting his weight and pushing James out. James was shoving Peter back so he could get under. Remus had to adjust himself because a stream of water was trickling down his collar and running icy and wet down his back.

The streets of Hogsmeade were bustling with witches and wizards scurrying into shops, holding on their hats, or keeping their heads down. Puddles were collecting in the un-even cobblestones. The air was cool and the rain was cold.

James wiped his glasses free of fog and watched the raindrops land in them, "I'm freezin'! I want a butterbeer."

Sirius danced on his feet impatiently, splashing muddy water onto the hems of Peter's robes, "I got four extra galleons to spend, and Zonko's just got a new shipment in!"

Remus huffed impatiently, "Well, _I_ wanted to pick up the new book in my series. It's starting to get very exciting-"

Peter cut him off, "I want to get out of this rain!"

Finally, something they all agreed on. It was easier said than done. They all mechanically moved towards The Three Broomsticks, each of them shuffling their feet as to keep under the umbrella. The hems of their robes were sodden with mud and water.

Peter slipped on his own slick shoes and pushed Sirius out from under the umbrella. In a tumble of limbs and robes, Sirius was on the ground in a great puddle that was a few inches deep.

James was laughing so hard that he fogged up his glasses. Remus grinned. Peter looked horror-struck. A wizard walked by and snorted.

Sirius stood and looked down at his dripping self and pulled a face of disgust. His socks were soaked and rolled down around his shoe tops. His robes were completely saturated with dirty street water and grit. His tie was twisted up around his shoulder and his pants were sticking uncomfortably to his legs. He had a scrape on his palm that was throbbing. He brought it to his lips and sucked on it, trying to make the twinge of pain bearable.

"Ugh, Padfoot, you haven't any idea where that water's been!" Remus interjected. Sirius shrugged and screwed up his eyes.

He walked stiff-legged over to the umbrella. He buried himself into the group of friends and shivered. He shook in a very dog-like manner and got the other three Marauders wet.

"I could use a butter beer now!" James said in a very loud, brash voice.

"Right," responded Sirius in the same tone. He grinned.

The Marauders deposited their umbrella in the umbrella stand on the floor, hung up their sopping robes on the hooks, and took a seat at the bar.

Remus picked uncomfortably at his neck collar. It was sticking to his neck and him irritating his skin was making him itch.

Peter was already thumbing through a menu. His straw-colored hair was dripping fat droplets onto the counter. Madame Rosmerta was wiping them up as they tarnished the counter.

Sirius didn't bother to dry himself off at all. He had begun to order when Madame Rosmerta scolded him and began tapping him with her wand to try and dry him. He howled at the tingling sensation as she magically dried him.

James was eavesdropping on a wizard's conversation next to him about the latest broomsticks. He was leaning so far over that he nearly fell from his stool.

The butterbeer arrived warm and steaming. The Marauders downed it and exchanged belches with each other. They didn't find out who won because Madame Rosmerta stopped them before they could continue.

"Really! Where are your manners?!" Rosmerta asked with irritation.

"We left them back at the castle! Honestly, woman!" James exclaimed. Sirius let out a sharp, ringing bark of laughter. Peter giggled. Remus snorted into his butterbeer and it dribbled down his front. Madame Rosmerta frowned and handed Remus a rag.

Sirius banged on the counter with his fist, "Firewhiskey! On the rocks!"

"With an umbrella!" prompted James.

"Yea! With an umbrella!" Sirius added.

Madame Rosmerta had had enough. Within minutes, the Marauders were back out on the street, huddled under their umbrella.

Sirius pushed James' hair down flat once more.

"Sirius!" James hissed through his teeth, "Lily-"

"What about me?" Lily asked. She had come up from behind and was standing under a dainty pink umbrella monogrammed with a curly LE.

James' mouth fell open. His hand jumped to his hair. He mused it quickly.

"Oh, we just wanted-" Sirius reached out and snatched the umbrella away from Lily while she was distracted. "This!"

"Sirius!" she shrieked.

Sirius pulled the umbrella over his head and dashed out of Lily's reach, "What'd you think, Remus? Suits me?"

Sirius did a pirouette and batted his eyelashes. He pursed his lips and blew a kiss.

Peter doubled over in giggles, clutching his ribs.

James was still numb struck and horrified that Lily had seen him with his hair down. His mouth opened to say something, but no words came out.

Remus's face broke out into a smile, "Oh, darling, simply scandalous."

Sirius did a skip and then broke out into a run as he darted down the street, weaving in between witches and wizards. Lily, drenched and soaking, chased after Sirius.


End file.
